Lost Sister
by ai-mango
Summary: Twenty years before Inuyasha and Kikyo ever met, InuTaishu's third child was born. She was very attached to her oldest brother, and couldn't bare to see him leave. He never came back one day, and she soon grows up to become a beautiful young woman. R
1. A Not So Joyful Reuniun

Disclamer: I do not own ANY of the Inuyasha charachters....but i do own Kameko! hehe....

a/n: Ok....this is the second story i wrote last night at 3am...i got this idea from a RPG site...and i wrote a story. Fomr the past, i know that people dispise my a/n's b/c i'm random and....do not make sense! Ok ...get on with the story....and i'll stop talking....now....

The little girl sat on the floor and cried, "No! I wont! Big brother! Come back! Big Brother!" a servant of the household tried to pick her up, but instead, she got a bloody arm, "Don't touch me or I'll bite you!" she growled showing her sharp baby teeth, "Big brother! Please, don't leave me!"  
  
Warm arms slipped around her waist as she was lifted into his arms, "Kameko, I'm right here," she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Big brother!" she giggled.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kameko, I have to leave." The tears welded up in her eyes as she began to cry, "Kameko, stop this. Father will take care of you."  
  
She growled while holding him tighter, "No! I want big brother!" her bottom lip stuck out as he called one of his demon servants over.  
  
Kameko was torn from him, and as he walked away, he said, "Please keep watch of her and make sure she doesn't some after me. Kameko, be good for father, he doesn't want to take care of a little brat."  
  
She screamed out his name, Sesshoumaru, as he walked off into the distance...  
  
Ten years later  
  
The young woman wiped a tear off of the child's face, "Please, Yuujiko, Mommy's busy now," she stood back up and took hold of his hand. She placed a hand on her swollen belly and looked up into the burning sun.  
  
"Hot! Hot! Hot!" he yelled while taking a hold of her silver and gold painted kimono.  
  
Of noble blood, Kameko and her son were well clothed. She'd left her nice, large, expensive castle to go out on her own with her son. After her mate died in battle, she found out of the new pup inside of her.  
  
A low growl arose in her throat as she picked Yuujiko up set him on her belly while continuing with her steady pacing.  
  
As the mother and sleeping son arrived at the nearest village, they found it populated with demons as well as humans. When she walked by any demon, they would bow to her. The humans stood in confusion. Kameko made her way into the first inn with a restaurant. The clerk was a demon who instantly gasped, and all of the demons eating, got down on the ground and bowed; again, the humans stared in confusion.  
  
"I would like the largest one bed room. Thank you," she turned and walked to a table while setting Yuujiko on a soft pillow. She looked at the beautifully painted menu in front of her while taking a sip of tea that had been set in front of her.  
  
A nervous looking waitress, demon of course, came up to her slowly, "Lady Saki? May I ask what you will eat today?"  
  
She looked up to her and smiled. This made the waitress relax a little as Kameko showed kindness, "Nothing for me, ma'am, but something that a little child would like. For a demon of course," the waitress nodded and headed off, just for three, buff looking men walked in. The strongest, meanest, worse loking one caught sight of Kameko and headed towards her.  
  
As he approached her, he threw her a sly glance. He then sat down, "So, my beauty, what are you doing here alone?" he glanced at Yuujiko, "So I take you have a husband."  
  
"Husband, no. Mate yes, well had...."  
  
"Oh! So your single...." he reached down to touch Yuujiko's head.  
  
She caught his eye, "You lay one hair on him and you'll never see daylight again."  
  
"So, you think you're a pretty tough demon? Well I kill little demon girls like you..."  
  
She smirked and stood up, "No you don't."  
  
He stood up and grabbed her arm while demons gasped, she smirked even more and let him cut her skin, "Oh yes I do..."  
  
"Oh, so you go around killing the most powerful demons? Little demons like me with royal blood? The Lady of the Western Lands? Ha! I doubt it!" he grunted at her as he picked up Yuujiko by the collar, he let out a shriek and started crying, "I told you...." she grabbed his face while using her poison claws to blind him. She caught Yuujiko in her arms as the man fell backwards holding his face, "...you'll never see daylight again. And I was being quite literal..." she snapped her finger and he burst into flames as the two men ran out of the restaurant; the flames burnt him so bad, his ashes even burned into nothing. She st back down and pretended nothing happened.  
  
After Yuujiko had eaten, she went out on a walk with him, "Hey Yuujiko?" she asked the eighteen month old, he looked at her, "Do you remember Daddy?" she asked as he cocked him head.  
  
"Daddy? No Daddy..."  
  
A tear fell down her face and she barely made it to a tree before breaking down and crying. She had only been crying for a few minutes before she felt a warm hand rest on her shoulder.  
  
"Miss, are you ok?" the male voice asked as her tears stopped coming. She recognized that voice before, and as she turned around, her hugged him. He didn't know what to say, but as she pulled away and saw her tears of joy, he recognized her face somewhere.  
  
Then the words came out of her mouth, "Big brother!!" she cried into his haori. "Big brother! You came back for me!!"  
  
He pulled her away to see his grown up sister, "Who is this?" he asked pointing to the child standing in confusion looking at them.  
  
She smiled and pulled Yuujiko between them, "Sesshoumaru, I would like you to meet my son, Yuujiko." Sesshoumaru looked at her.  
  
"You have a son...?" he asked while Yuujiko crawled off up to the top of the tiny, grassy hill. She nodded while taking his hand and kissing it, she the put it on her stomach where his eyes widened, "Where's you mate? You must have one..."  
  
She smiled a sad smile while looking at him again, "H-He died, big brother. In the demon battle..." he pulled her close to him as Yuujiko came back over and tried cuddling with his mother but not Sesshoumaru, "Oh, and this little guy is pure Inu-Youkai..."  
  
He smiled at her and held her to his chest, "I'd like you to meet one of my own..." he stated while a little running child came into view, Kameko gasped as she came up to them, "Yes, she's human. I kind of adopted her."  
  
"Hi!" the girl bellowed, "Rin's name is Rin!" she smiled sweetly.  
  
"Hello Rin, I'm Kameko, Sesshoumaru's sister."  
  
"Wow! I like you, Kameko-sama!" she giggled as as she bowed.  
  
"Let's go Rin, we're going to take Kameko and her son with us..." Rin nodded.  
  
About three hours later, the came across a group of people, all but one was human. The odd one out was a 'hanyou' and Kameko recognized her second brother immediately.  
  
"Inuyasha-sama!" she gasped running up to him bowing.  
  
He looked at her in confusion, "Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked while scratching his head. She hugged him and he felt her swollen stomach press up against him.  
  
"Yes! I grew up with you for 12 years! I'm your sister, Kameko!!" she giggled as he looked at her in amazement.  
  
"K-Kameko!?" he gasped while looking at her, she nodded vigorously, "B-But you died along with father...!"  
  
She shook her head, "Nope!"  
  
"And your pregnant!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"You have a mate!?"  
  
"Had....." she corrected as she bit her lip, "We have one son...his name's Yuujiko..." she smiled a sad smile, "But he died...in the large demon war..."  
  
He hugged her as Sesshoumaru walked up to him, "Get your hands off of her, half-breed."  
  
Kameko gasped at his rudeness, "Sess-"  
  
"He's my enemy, Kameko. And soon to be yours." She growled at him.  
  
"No!"

a/n: Sorry! That's all i wrote! Maybe Ill write some more tonight and post it tomorror of the day after. Please review....no flames!!! I can seriously stop a story!!!!!!!

I'll update when i have at least 5 reviews.... pleeeeeease...?


	2. A Discovery and A Suspision

* * *

a/n: hey! I'm updating a little soon....and this **IS** a short chapter...but it ended with a good stopping point...hehe...you'll be getting alot of the chapters soon....(i just got grounded for a long time, and during the summer too! damn my **STUPID STUPID STUPID DAMNED F-ED UP** parents!!!!!)... -- anyway....**i need help trying to decide who Kameko should be with....she looks good with Sesshoumaru....but that'd be just wrong...(insest...hehe) so please help with that!!!!!**

O yes, and i would like to thank my wonderful friend, Mac, who encourages me, (even in bad things), all the time!! and for my wonderful beta, Genna! I lub u 2!!!!! (read their stories...they're really good!!)

-Micca-

* * *

Sesshoumaru pulled her away from him against her own will, "He's in love with a stupid human, Kameko. He's not worthy to be your brother, and half, at that."  
  
"Hey!" Inuyasha bellowed, "Who said I was in love with her!?"  
  
Kameko looked bewildered at her half brother, "Y-You...turned out like father did..." she gasped as Sesshoumaru pulled her back behind him while wielding his sword, he took as swing at Inuyasha...but hit something else.  
  
"Kameko! Fool!" he yelled while catching her before hitting the ground.  
  
Inuyasha looked stunned at him, "Nice job, Brother..." they growled at eachother before Kagome pulled Inuyasha away.  
  
"Let's go, Inuyasha..." she whispered as he looked back to find Miroku and Sango on Kirara.  
  
He grunted as Kagome climbed on his back and left. In the meanwhile, Sesshoumaru picked up his sister while mumbled, wench, and carried her off; little Yuujiko lagging behind along with Rin.  
  
It only took Sesshoumaru a couple minutes to reach Ahun and only an hour before reaching a nearby village, and when he got there, he was greeted with shouts like, "It's the damned demons again! They're going to start attacking us!" and "We do not want you here...demons...."  
  
While ignoring their comments, Sesshoumaru reached a nearby inn; upon entering, he could see the people were not used to seeing demons, "The largest room you have, quickly," Sesshoumaru ordered to the woman crouched behind the desk, "And if you don't scamper up their soon...I will kill you."  
  
She nodded and stood up, leading the group of five to a large and spacious room, he gently laid Kameko down and noticed the blood. It had saturated his kimono and had hers drenched too. He grumbled under his breath and opened her kimono, there was a large gash on her chest, but he didn't dare touch it. His 'male hormones' were kicking in, even if it was his own sister. While he shrugged it off, he noticed on her lower neck, (the part where the shoulder and neck meet), there was two bite-mark scars.  
  
That's odd... he thought, she should only have one pair of teeth markings...not two... Again, he shrugged his thoughts off and continued looking at Kameko. "I can fix this..." he whispered while pulling out Tensaiga, he swung the blade only inches over her body before the wound closed and her mumbled.  
  
"Yuujiko...?" she moaned while grabbing the sheets, "Big brother...?"  
  
"Kameko, open your eyes," her eyes fluttered open and she reached over towards Yuujiko, he giggled and ran into his mother's warm embrace.  
  
"What happened?" she asked while trying to sit up, "Ooh...my stomach..." she mumbled while noticing her kimono open, "Hey...!" she grunted while securely closing it. Her hand wandered down to her belly as she rose, they then snuck up to Sesshoumaru's shoulder where her fingernails dug into his skin. "I can't choose..."  
  
He looked at her funny as she glared, "Cannot choose what, Kameko."  
  
"Which brother..." she growled as he sighed, "What's wrong with you two? Father wanted you to get along! You're both his sons, so respect eachother!"  
  
"Hmph...I would never lower myself down to that level," he grunted as a sharp pain settled on his cheek. He looked at his sister to find her hand lowering to his shoulder again.  
  
Her glare stayed still as he looked at her in surprise. Not once had anyone laid a hand on him like that before, not once! "I told you, I can't choose! What don't you understand about that!? You can't force me into hating him! So back off!"  
  
No one had ever talked to him like that before either; he then looked at Rin who was huddled into the corner with Yuujiko who had ran to her when Kameko started yelling, "Kameko..."  
  
"No, big brother! Don't Kameko me! I'm not young and dumb as I used to be!" he put a hand on her stomach.  
  
"I know, Kameko. That is why you have to choose who you want to be with. You can't love us both as your brothers."  
  
She growled at him and pushed his hands off of her and shoved him into a wall, "And why the hell not!?" he didn't answer her but looked at her with his usual expression; blank and non-expressional.  
  
"Calm down, Kameko," he told her as a tear rolled down her cheek. He was letting her push him around so she wouldn't get frustrated. He also figured it was just probably her emotions all pregnant women experienced. "Why are you so..."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
He sighed and thought, Well she does have Inuyasha's attitude, like father...not like mother and me... he focused on her and realized her neck was bleeding, "Kameko!" he gasped, "Your neck! It's-" She swung around and covered her neck while blushing, "Your mate...! He's near and is searching for you!"  
  
"He's not my mate, just a mere lover..." she lowered her head as he sniffed the air and gasped.  
  
"Naraku!" he growled while looking at her with anger.

* * *

a/n: Sorry this was SOOOOOO short....but you see....ok....so it was a good place for a suspense...type...thingy...yah....ok so maybe it is late at night and I'm tired....BUT THESE STUPID PEOPLE KEEP SETTING OFF FIREWORKS!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Yah...I should go kill them so we can go to bed.  
  
Micca: Uh no...sweatdrops Then you'll be charged with murder...  
  
Shippo: snore  
  
Micca yawns and kills people who are setting off fireworks  
  
Inuyasha: (under breath) hypocrite....  
  
Micca: Grr!!! Shut up!! Sorry the chap. was so short....  
  
"People say I have ADD!! I don't know what their- Ooh!! Look!! A chicken!!" 

I LUB U MAC!!!!!!!!

* * *


	3. Staying With the Inutachi

a/n: stupid authors block....grr.... AND THE NEW RULE ABOUT NO LEMONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It pisses me off!!! I had to edit a whole part out b/c of it! THE 2 PAGE LEMON TURNED INTO A 4 PARAGRAPH ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TT...ignore my complaints...please read.....

* * *

Sesshoumaru growled at her again, "If this demon is truly your mate...he's using you, he's going to kill you." There was a blast in the wall and a large white baboon came in, followed by large bee-like insects. 

Naraku looked at Kameko and Sesshoumaru, "My woman...?" he chuckled while Kameko ran towards him, "Thank you for taking care of her for me," He laughed again as poison gas surrounded them and before he knew it, Sesshoumaru couldn't find his sister.

While clenching his fists, he walked from the bedroom into the main hallway of the Inn, _That cocky bastard... _he thought while walking out to Ahun and Jaken, _he's going to kill her. He's using her...but is that pup his? Or is it really her old mate's...?_

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Where is Lady Kameko?"

"She's gone Jaken, Naraku took her. I don't know when she'll be back."

Naraku let Kameko rest her head on his shoulder as he arrived at his phantom castle, "Kameko, we are here, do you want to go directly to bed; are you tired?"

She smiled a fake smile while nodding, "Yes, Milord."

It took only a few minutes for them to reach the bedroom, it wasn't that grand. With only a large bed mat and a few pillows, it wasn't too suitable for her of royal blood either.

Kameko slept, curled up into a ball besides Naraku as he stroked her silver hair. She mumbled something, but Naraku patted her head and talked her into a deep sleep again. It was only a few minutes later when her eyes flickered open. Naraku didn't notice until he felt a soft hand run down his abs, "Kameko, you're awake..." she silenced him with a kiss.

"Naraku...if you love me, take me..." he smiled at her as he rolled on top of her. She let him fumbled with her kimono top before she swiped her claws across his chest, tearing the material.

"Well then, a little feisty are we?" he smiled as she laughed below him. She let out a moan when he rubbed his teeth along her neck.

The next thing Kameko acknowledged was that Naraku's head was lying on her heaving chest. Her eyes closed as she thought about what Sesshoumaru had said:

_Sesshoumaru growled at her again, "If this demon is truly your mate...he's using you, he's going to kill you..."_

"Kameko? Kameko? Wake up; you've been sleeping for half of the day. It's already noon, Lord Naraku wishes to see you..." Kameko opened her eyes to find Kagura. They growled at each other as Kameko sat up and grabbed her kimono.

A few minutes later, Kameko was walking down the halls of the castle while carefully comprehending the details of the bamboo walls. As soon as she found Naraku, she walked past him, "I'll be back soon. I'm going to pay a visit to a relative..." he nodded and let her run off.

While running and jumping as fast as she could to catch up to Inuyasha scent, she constantly worried about Yuujiko. He was in good hands with Sesshoumaru, but she didn't know if Yuujiko would like being without her. She shook those worries off as she landed in a clearing with Inuyasha's scent drenching the air.

A sudden voice spoke out, "Kameko?! What're you doing here?!"

Kameko turned around and ran to Inuyasha, "Big brother? Aren't you happy to see me?"

Inuyasha frowned as Kagome and Shippo popped out from behind him, "It's that girl..." Shippo stated bluntly.

Her face scrunched up while she clenched her fists, "I have a name! It's Kameko...Oh yes, I was wondering... Inuyasha...?" she pressed her index fingers together in a rhythm, acting as innocent as she possibly could.

"What." He said in a cold tone.

"Would you protect me...for a few months...?"

"What?! Why don't you go to Sesshoumaru?! He'll protect you, besides, you've always liked him better than me..."

Her face dragged as she put her hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes, "That was a long time ago...besides, if the rumors are true...you've defeated him, well, the Tensaiga saved him, but if he didn't have that. He'd be dead by now..."

Inuyasha smirked and nodded, "You _are_ right..."

She scowled, "Aren't I always right...?!"

Later that night...

Kameko looked at Inuyasha the whole time that she was staying with his 'group'.

"Hey, do you want something to eat? We've got a lot of food..." Kagome asked while pulling out a bag of chips, "Try these, they're potato chips!"

She grinned, "Po-tay-to Chips? No thanks," she absently minded rubbed her belly, "I don't eat human food anyway..."

"Feh...well I do. I may be only part demon, but this stuff is good!" Inuyasha stated while slurping down his ramen, "Try it! Maybe you'll like it!"

Again she refused, this time by backing up and jumping into a tree, "Well you're a hanyou, brother, your human side is sure to like that type of food...plus I don't know how my baby would react to it... You see, I eat other demons," she giggled while swinging on a branch.

"Oh..." Kagome breathed, she then whispered, "She must be strong to be swinging on a branch like that while pregnant," to Sango.

"I only loose a little bit of my strength when like this...I'm going to go catch the hot springs, they're only a little bit away..."

Kagome and Sango stood up, "You know what? That sounds kind of good right now...so behave yourselves..." Kagome smiled, looking at Inuyasha although it was directed towards Miroku.

It took only a few minutes to find the hot springs, and when they girls did, they immediately undressed and jumped in.

"So, Kameko, why are you here? I mean you're powerful aren't you? Why do you need Inuyasha to protect you?" Sango asked while she slipped into the hot spring.

"Oh, this demon Naraku...he's like kind of my mate...but I think he's out to kill me, Sesshoumaru told me he betrayed him, and that he wasn't trustworthy..."

"What?! You're mate is NARAKU?! We're out to KILL him!!"

"Oh..." she blushed.

"So..."

"I think I might try to...well I don't know, I just think that he's not uh...worth my time anymore..."

Sango and Kagome nodded.

* * *

a/n: this is kinda short...but I have little time on my hands, go look at my authors bio...it tells my circumstances...kk? Lub u guys! Please review!!! 

Ja Ne!

p.s. the chapter after the next one is going to have a lot about inu/kag...I can send u the lemons...like this chapters one...if u really want it...I'll send it to u!! lol, well I g2g cya!!! (does ne1 want a really good/intense scene between inu-chan and kagome...?? Email me or put it in ur review....)


	4. Brother's Secert

YAY! I HAVE UPDATED!!!! TEHE!!! sry i had a writers block...cries enjoy.

* * *

Kameko smiled while watching her new friends, "Thanks guys! I wouldn't feel as safe if I weren't with you." Kagome and Sango smiled at her while grabbing one of Kagome's towels, "If you don't mind...then I'd like to stay in here a bit longer."

They nodded, "Sure, but you are pregnant...so if you stay in-" Kagome cut her off with a glare, "Alrighty! See you!"

This whole issue confused her. Was Naraku really trying to kill her, or was Sesshoumaru just jealous? He didn't have a mate like her...but maybe he was telling the truth.

She splashed the water in frustration, "This...is...bad..."

20 minutes later...

"Tell me everything you know about Naraku," Saki demanded.

"Why?"

"Listen to me, little brother, if you don't..."

"You'll what?" he stood up and glared at her.

"I'll..."

Saki stood up by him too, "C'mon, spit it out."

"You're not letting me finish my sentence!"

"Hmph..."

"Idiot..." Saki turned and glared at him and griped her dress.

"INUYASHA! SIT!!"

BANG

"What the hell?"

Miroku walked up to her, "Kagome has control over your brother with that necklace, well it's a-"

"Rosary..." Saki finished, she looked like she was thinking, "There was a priestess once, I had heard about when I was younger...but she fell in love with a stupid-"

"There was silence, "Don't talk about it..." Sango whispered as Inuyasha glared at her from the ground. There was also a look of hurt in Kagome's eyes.

"Why?"

"Saki..." Kagome whispered, "That was...Inuyasha..."

"WHAT?!" she gasped putting a foot in his face, "My stupid hanyou brother fell in love with a beautiful priestess?!"

Once again there was silence...

* * *

Tehe...she made Kagy and Inu sorta kinda angry...well i don't have an attention span to writye an author's note....

Ja Ne!

-Micca-sama-


	5. Death!

* * *

Heh...Heh...I'm sorry guys. But this story is SHIT! So...sadly enough...I'm discontinuing it! I've had a writers block for about 4 months now...And I have become a very big Mary-Sue hater! (Unless the stories are good)...but anyway, I have some other stories that are good, like Smile if you like Bankotsu and Jakotsu... October is a pretty good one too! . 

Anyway, I'm sorry...but if someone out there gives me a good enough idea, then maybe I'll keep it posted!

Thank you Gea, Asain Anime Freak, Saggitarius'sFinest, Mac-chan, and bizm!

Yours Truely,  
-Micca-

* * *


End file.
